Strelok Militsiya
Strelok Militsiya is currently led by The Earst, Donwons Resident (Rhandr Vaher), and Gunnarr Resident (anthony Nider). History Originally est. during the late 2008, Strelok Miltisya was jointly founded by Alek Xeltentat and Rhandr Vaher. Short background tells us that Alek was rich in his land acquisition businesses, and played a major financial role in Strelok Militsiya. The two leaders colonized in Brighton and the new military group gradually set out to become one of the superpowers in the late 2009. In the beginning, the group barely experienced any advancement nor prosperity. The group lacked professional members, combatants, and technologies. After continuous struggle and total defeats, Strelok Militsiya became wholly inactive. At the breathe of year 2009, Rhandr alone, along with multiple new companions from disbanded armies, reinstalled Strelok Militsiya in Bull. There, Rhandr saw slow growth and splurt of activity. The team created better R & D team and focused on advancing its weaponry technologies. The skillful amateurs also focused on the usage of real life tactics, such as blitzkreig and Cold War-like threats and dominated few armies that resided in Bull. Incorporating the first air vehicle in TSL, Strelok Militsiya soon became at a level to wrestle various prevailing, supreme military groups. The youthful group quickly grew in power and strength, and was defined as a superpower ''during its participation in the Fourth Gridwide War. Strelok Militsiya expanded into Derby and Huntingdon during its golden era. After the Teen Grid/Main Grid merge Strelok Militsiya became wholly inactive again including all high command members leaving Second Life all together. In 2014 a spark was lit and Strelok Militsiya was about to blaze again. Led once more by the two founding members Alek and Rhandr Strelok Militsiya soon was up to par with other Main Grid militaries of the time. Located in the sim Reborn Strelok began its construction phase. Many people enlisted with Strelok Militsiya and soon it was up and running and fighting its way back to the top once more. Unfortunately only three short months later Strelok fell into a downward spiral as their land support left Second Life. Soon Strelok had to retire due to not being able to keep up with the sim tier. Strelok disbanded once more. Present date, February 2017 rumors began that Strelok Militsiya was once more on the war path, this time under a tri-leadership. Strelok is currently ran by The Earst, Donwons Resident (Rhandr Vaher) and Gunnarr Resident (anthony Nider). Word has it The Earst got together with his two Strelok comrades and devised a plan to put Strelok Militsiya back on the grid. A week after the rumors of the Strelok Resurgence 2017 a sim has been purchased and a base is now under construction. Word has it that Strelok is returning to its roots and once more becoming a "Modern Futuristic" army. More information will be posted once the group becomes fully active in the SLMC once again. Leadership This section lists respected members who have taken the roles General (Second-in-Command) in Strelok Militsiya. Honorary Contributors *2008 | programer Holmer and Grimm Heliosense. *January 2009 | Eight Serpente. *February 2009 ~ August 2009 | jman Mubble. *April 2009 ~ June 2014 | Scott1023 Xevion. (The Earst) *May ~ July 2009 | Blaze Surya (Quantum Loup) *November ~ December 2009 | anthony Nider. *February ~ April 2010 | Ulysseys Abrahams *February 2017 ~ Current | Lillith Ormega Current Status Current status was last recorded and updated on February 2017 *Strelok Militsiya is undergoing slow development and will soon be emerging to muscle its way through the road of redemption. *It's currently located at ''Epsilon. Gallery Strelok Pennant Point.jpg|Strelok Militsiya - Derby Strelok 2.jpg|Strelok Militsiya - A Capture of Momment during the Derby War Strelok 1.jpg|Strelok Militsiya - Auxiliary Staff in Skybox Strelok .png|Strelok Militsiya - First Generation Squadron Strelok Militsiya Panzer.png|Strelok Militsiya - Panzer Officer Base 001.PNG|Strelok Militsiya - Bull MP5_005.PNG|Strelok Militsiya - Panzer Unit Standard MP5 290370_127728617341936_1045187465_o.jpg|Strelok Militsiya - Rhandr Vaher and Commanding Officers 327707_127692590678872_1384779619_o.jpg|Strelok Militsiya - Joint Guard Posts with Clear Sky Category:Military Category:Teen SL Category:Teen Grid Groups Category:Military Groups Category:Groups